Crazier
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: This is a Charlene and Maybeck romance. "Maybeck looked at the dress, and he looked at Wayne's ring, and he got the message." They where married on Wayne's wedding anniversary.


# Crazier. #

JJ: I Don't own. No Flames! This is my first Kingdom Keepers fanfic.

Crazier.

Charlene seemed to become crazier every time she heard his name.

It was breaking her heart that he couldn't see her. Only Amanda.

Only the Fairlie.

It tore at Maybeck that Charlene couldn't see the obvious.

She made him crazier with every glance.

Maybeck looked at her one day, and then at Finn, and then at Amanda.

He looked at Philby, and Willa.

And Jess.

Jess had her boyfriend.

Philby had Willa, and Willa had Philby.

Amanda and Finn had each other.

Charlene didn't see the obvious.

Everyone else (but Philby) did.

One night, Charlene couldn't take it anymore.

She cried.

And Maybeck saw her, and she looked up, eyes locking.

And then it happened.

She felt it.

And so did he.

He ran to her and hugged her, because that was the only thing he could think of doing.

And Charlene cried in his arms.

And Maybeck cried too, although he didn't know why he cried.

She made him so crazy.

"I've never gone with the wind." Maybeck whispered one night.

"What?" Charlene asked.

"Nothing." Maybeck responded, looking at her.

She was pretty, everyone knew that. And he, was probably crazy.

For Charlene, that night, when their eyes locked, opened a door.

It showed her that this was why she was alive.

Finn didn't matter anymore.

And she liked the way that Maybeck showed her things she couldn't see.

He lifted her, spun her around.

He made her crazier.

"She's why I'm alive." Maybeck said to Willa one day.

Willa smiled.

"She makes me crazier. Every time, I don't know what to do, Willa. I just, I don't."

Hearing this from Maybeck of all people convinced Willa that he was not crushing.

Not even close.

"It feels like I'm falling and I get so lost in his eyes. I watch as he makes life his own. The sky is his own kind of blue. He lifts me off my feet. I'm lost, Jess. I don't know what to do." Charlene said.

Jess nodded.

She had to speak with Willa. Before they really went crazy.

The funny thing was, they didn't mess up, the other Keepers did.

Maybeck and Charlene where getting ice cream, they split it.

Maybeck didn't mind.

Neither did Charlene.

They were responding to an 'urrgent' (the urgent thing was getting the two together) Kingdom Keepers meeting.

It was funny, when Maybeck got a text that said,

Change of plans. Go 2 da prk.

He didn't give it a second thought. He simply grabbed Charlene's hand, and the two walked to the park.

It was not cold, but it was not warm either.

Maybeck put his arm around Charlene to keep her warm.

Charlene smiled.

Maybeck almost laughed.

They made their way to the park, and that was when the athletic, cheerleading Charlene tripped.

Over a tree root.

Maybeck almost teased, but decided against it.

Instead, he helped her up.

He saw her limp.

And decided that, there was one way to make not only Charlene feel good, but also Maybeck.

"Hey," he said, and Charlene looked up.

A pair of teens walked by, and there was Finn, and Amanda.

Maybeck didn't kiss her.

That made him crazier.

It turned out that on their graduation day, Maybeck opened his arms, and she ran to them, and he spun her around, tears streaming down his face.

He would not see her again for four years.

Charlene cried too.

And, finally, after many years of chikening out, Maybeck kissed her.

He kissed her and, with tears streaming down both their faces, he ran.

He would not see her for four years, but Maybeck never stopped loving her.

Charlene packed her things, after four years, she had never forgotten the Keepers.

Never forgotten Maybeck.

It was surprising. Maybeck had gone to a college in Wisconson to study art.

He got into a big one.

Finn and Amanda and Jess had gone to Stanford.

Charlene got Yale with Willa.

Philby went to a college in Texas.

They had kept in touch by Skype, but Charlene never once saw Maybeck.

Maybeck, Philby, Jess, Finn and Amanda landed first.

That fateful day, they walked into the airport, and Philby and Maybeck saw them.

Two beautiful girls, carrying bags.

Maybeck and Charlene's eyes locked, and, even after four years, the spark still remained.

Charlene dropped her bags, right then and there.

Willa did as well.

Maybeck slowly opened his arms, and Charlene sprinted.

He lifted her feet of the ground, spinning them 'round and 'round.

"You make me crazier." Charlene whispered.

They kissed.  
* * *

One night, the seven walked around in Disney World.

They stopped in front of the Fire House, and they all cried.

Wayne had died a few days ago.

Charlene and Maybeck slowly walked up the stairs, and Finn opened the door.

On the coffee table, lay seven boxes.

Finn's held a picture of him and the old guy, along with several books.

The Kingdom Keepers. The titles read. 'Hope you don't mind, but I wrote down the adventures.' A note read.

Amanda and Jess opened their's to find lockets.

"My grandpa. . ." Amanda and Jess cried harder. Wanda had adopted them a few years ago.

Willa found a picture of all the Disney Characters, the real ones, with the whole crew-Wayne included-in the middle.

Willa sighed, but smiled when she found a familiar red wig.

Philby was given Wayne's computer, and his passwords.

Charlene found something strange. A old wdding veil.

Maybeck found a ring. A girl's wedding ring.

There was a big box in the middle of the room, marked,

For The Girls.

The Keepers opened it, and saw a wedding dress.

'Each girl must wear this dress on their wedding day. No exeptions. My wife would've wanted it. I want it.' The note read.

Maybeck looked at the ring, and then at the dress.

He got Wayne's message.

Maybeck made sure it was the same day they had met. The same time.

He walked her to the place were it all started, were they met.

Then, he took Wayne's ring out, and proposed.

She said yes.

There wedding day was Wayne's wedding anniversary.

They didn't know until Wanda told them.

"Funny how life works." Maybeck said, and the Keepers nodded.

Charlene took his hand. "I'm not complaining."

They danced to a familiar song.

Maybeck said to Charlene, "You make me crazier,"

"Crazier." Charlene said,

"Crazier." They finished together.

They lived happily ever after.

And when the Keepers joined Wanda and Wayne, they where only sad when they saw the Park Characters lonely.

0o0

No foames! But please, review or something! 


End file.
